


One More Night

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Loathing, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times Bard says that this will be the last time, he keeps coming back to Alfrid for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I don't even know. I ship it. (I think I'm crazy).
> 
> I just couldn't resist when I saw the prompt. I'm thinking about writing another fill for it too.
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3
> 
> ...
> 
> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Alfrid loves filling Bard with his fingers, cock, cum and the Master's gold jewellery. The toppier Alfrid is the better :D Bonus points for forced orgasms, cumming without touching and felching.

This is wrong. Bard knows that he should get up and walk out of here right now. But any coherent thought that he has left is wiped from his mind when Alfrid’s fingers mercilessly stroke that spot inside him that has him seeing stars.

“No one else can make you feel this way, can they? Just look at you; writhing around my fingers like a slut. I bet you’ll beg for my cock.” Alfrid’s tone is smug, and Bard feels his face burn, but he knows that the other man is right. At the moment, he would do just about anything for more. Alfrid’s fingers are too much and yet not enough at the same time. He feels like he’s going to explode. 

“Please, Alfrid,” he whimpers out pathetically. Alfrid grins. 

“Please what, my pet?” He replies as he strokes the bundle of nerves even faster. Bard groans, shoving himself down onto Alfrid’s fingers, desperate for more contact.

“Please fuck me,” he begs. Sweat is glistening down his face and neck now, and his eyes are scrunched closed in a mixture of pleasure and pain from being denied release. Alfrid’s fingers suddenly stop moving, and he sits back with an eyebrow raised. 

“Please fuck me what?” He asks casually. Bard whines pathetically and starts thrusting up into the air, looking for some sort of friction and too far gone to care that his actions are pointless. 

“Please fuck me master!” he cries out, knowing exactly what Alfrid wants to hear and beyond caring about his dignity by now.

Alfrid grins, yanking Bard’s legs apart and putting them on his shoulders. He pulls his cock out from his trousers, lining it up with Bard’s hole, and it takes everything in Bard not to just impale himself on it. He’s more than a little relieved when Alfrid wastes no time before shoving all of the way inside. 

Bard moans, his hands grasping at the sheets next to him. Alfrid doesn’t give him time to adjust before he sets up a punishing pace. He hits Bard’s sweet spot with every thrust until Bard is trembling so badly that he thinks he might break. He is writhing frantically, grasping for purchase on something but coming up short. 

He tries to grab his ignored erection, painfully hard and dripping an embarrassingly large amount of precum, but Alfrid swats his hand away and stops moving. Bard groans, almost crying in frustration as he tries pushing back on Alfrid’s cock. Alfrid waits until Bard is practically panting from need before beginning his movements again. He slides two fingers in alongside his cock, and Bard gasps. He can feel the heat coiling in his belly, just waiting to erupt, and his head is spinning. 

He doesn’t think that he can take anymore, and he tries to bring his legs down from Alfrid’s shoulders, but the other man holds them in place. Bard whimpers, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets. He alternates between panting and forgetting to breathe at all. It’s maddening. He wants to cum so bad that he could cry, but aside from being touched – which Alfrid will never do – there’s only one way for that to happen. 

“Please,” he begs. “Please master. Let me come.” He’s so close that he doesn’t even mind calling Alfrid ‘master’ without the other man prompting him to first. Every nerve in his body is on edge, and he feels like he might die if he doesn’t get release soon. Alfrid chuckles. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” His voice is breathy and hoarse, and Bard would never admit it, but he loves the sound.

“Come for me, my pet. Come from my cock inside you,” Alfrid commands, and Bard cries out. His back arches off the bed as his body goes as taut as a bowstring. His vision goes black as thick white stripes shoot from his untouched cock, and his entire body shudders violently from the intensity of it. He barely registers as his hole is filled with Alfrid’s seed. 

It takes him a while to come down from it, and by the time he does, Alfrid is already cleaning himself off and fixing his clothes. The shame and disgust burn through Bard as he lays there covered in his own cum and still shaking all over. 

Alfrid heads for the door, only stopping to turn around and say “Until next time, my pet.” Bard scowls, though he doubts that it is very intimidating since he’s still naked.

“There won’t be a next time,” he shoots back. Alfrid chuckles, completely unfazed. 

“Sure there will be.” He is completely confident in his response, and Bard hates that he’s right.


End file.
